Empress Of The Forsaken Land
by KatYoukai
Summary: Between marriage with a stranger and life in a new land, things are hard enough without the addition of a new romance. I've never seen this pairing before but well I'll try it out. KalasinxKaddar
1. Angel Wings

Well I was bored and so, I decided to try this pairing for a change. I don't think I've ever seen this pairing but I'm not entirely sure. Well let's just see how this goes.

* * *

_**Empress Of The Forsaken Land**_

_By: Katyoukai_

**Chapter 1: Angel Wings**

Angel wings, take me home,

To the land I used to roam.

Far away to the distant sea,

That holds my homeland away from me.

What shadows lurk within my heart and force me to go on,

As this cold cloak of loneliness I am told to don.

Toward this unseen place and a stranger person yet,

These wings lift me away from here and homeward please let.

A promise for a promise is all that I was told,

So now I pray to myself that these graceful wings unfold.

_Fly!Fly!Fly!Fly!Fly!Fly!Fly!Fly!Fly!Fly!Fly!Fly!Fly!Fly!Fly!Fly!Fly!Fly!Fly!Fly!_

The sun was dawning and the soon-to-be empress of Carthak watched as the sun rose. Her escorts had suggested she stay inside but she'd rather be out in fresh air. So here she was, heading into an alien land with alien people and to a betrothed she had never met. Was this how her brother Roald had felt at first? But she'd seen the way he looked at his Yanami betrothed Shinkokami. Their wedding would be one of love albeit one they had had no say in. Or her parents, they had chosen to wed and they loved one another. So why was her case so different? How could she ever be happy here? She wasn't made out to be a ruler! She hadn't chosen this life, she'd just been born this way.

' The worse part of all is my parents couldn't even come with me, all they could do was send the Lioness and Ladyknight Keladry as my escorts...' Kalasin thought sadly.

Fingering the ruby necklace at her throat, the princess sighed. Her mother, Thayet, had given this to her some days ago. The ruby was embedded into a miniature silver figurine of an angel with it's wings spread. The details of it's face, robe and feathers was etched into the silver with greatcare. The figurine itself hung from her throat on a fine silevr chain. This gem was called 'Angel wings'. Her mother had told her that if ever she needed to be free and missed her home, she could just close her eyes and remember, letting those wings carry her back to her home.

Kalasin stared up into the sky to see serveral birds flying into the distance.

' If only I had wings, then I could spread them and fly away...then I could be free,' She closed her eyes,' To be truly free.'

In the distance, the looming shadow that was Carthak drew nearer.

* * *

Well yes it was short but well...yea... 


	2. First Encounter

Well I'm sorry it took so long to update. I almost quit from fanfiction too. sheeesh. But now I love it again so hah! Not that I ever lost my love of writing and reading. I just never had time to do these things cause I've been busy writing my own story. And my third love of drawing manga (japanese comics/anime) isn't exactly helping. But atleast I got this up!

* * *

_**Empress Of The Forsaken Land**_

_By: Kat youkai_

**Chapter 2: First Encounter**

One step. One step onto the ground she knew would be the only soil she'd ever set foot on from this day forth. The soil of Carthak. The princess looked around her with wide blue eyes, her coal black hair swaying in the wind.

Her eyes, so like her father's, lit upon the emperor's escort. The princess frowned. These men were all simply dressed with little jewelery. They were just noblemen. She had hoped to see what this emperor was like. Kalasin sighed.

' Oh well, no need to fret. I'll find out what this Kaddar is like sooner or later,' Kalasin thought, taking a deep breath.

One of the escorts come over to her. He had thin lips and long thick lashes. None the less, he was attractive. His complexion was of a light black. The only jewelery he wore was a heavy silver ring that donnned his left wrist, and the rubies at his nose and ear. The open collar of his plain shirt revealed a muscular chest. The glint of silver on his wrist drew Kalisin's eyes to his large strong hands.

" Princess Kalasin," The man said in a light and fast voice," The emperor apologises for not being here to greet you but an important matter arose. I am here to accompany you in his stead."

Kalasin nodded without much spirit. The young man seemed to see her diaspointment.

He offered her his hand," We'll be traveling by ship. You'll see, the view's wonderful."

The princess smiled and took the offered hand. It was good to know that not all the people here were strange and different.

_kK/aboard the ship/a/ship/that/holds/no/grace/ Cher: Kat, your singing is horrible. Kat: Shut up./Kk_

Kalasin stared out at the rolling waves and sighed. Something about the serene pattern of the sea calmed her. Yet she couldn't help thinking how even the water here looked different then home.

The young noble she'd just met came up beside her, leaning against the ship's rail," It must be hard leaving your home and knowing you'll probabaly never see it again."

The princess turned to look at him," It is. But I suppose it shouldn't be too bad here."

" It's not. You'll see. Carthak may still be rebuilding but you'll soon find another home here," He said, offering her a comforting smile.

Kalasin had to return his smile. Somehow they seemed contagious. She turned her eyes back to the view. Time passed. The sun was setting when she realised, the young man still stood at the railing, looking out at the river.

Suddenly he spoke," Are oyu nervous about this? Being married to a man you've never met before?"

Kalasin thought for a moment," I am. But isn't that what people of my station do and always have?"

" Your parents didn't," He pointed out," And according to the rumours, neither did your brother."

The princess sighed," Roald didn't know Shinko at first. But after meeting, I guess they discovered feelings for one another."

A long silence spread between them.

" I wonder if that'll happen to me," She said, sounding more like she was talking to herself then him.

She didn't notice that the young noble frowned at her words. Suddenly the smooth swaying of the ship stopped. They had docked. The events that followed were all a blur to her. The greetings, introductions and feast were like a dream. It was as if Kali had fallen asleep as they docked and awoke in fornt of a glossy oak door.

" This is your room," The same young man from earlier told her.

Kali blinked at the open door for a moment before realising what he'd said. Slowly she nodded and opened the door. Any other girl would've been shocked by what lay there. The cost of the bed would've fed a lower-class family for 5 months. The curtains, rugs and other decor where worth twice their weight in gold. Her room at home wasn't quite as lavished as this but Kali suspected that before the Carthaki treasury had been destroyed, the rooms must've been even better decorated.

" Well, good night princess Kalasin," The man said and turned to leave.

" Wait a moment," The princess turned to him, " Might I know your name? You've been far more hospitable today then was necessary."

The man smiled as he looked at her, his smile lighting up his eyes," My name is Kaddar."

* * *

Kat: DUM DUM DUUUM

Cher: Does that qualify as a cliffie.

Kat: Who knows, I finally updated a fanfic so shut up I'm proud.

**FanFictionFantom: **Yea that would be funny. But no I'm not going to do that. Might be interesting though.

**Allisarte:** Well I did continue but it took a long time. Sorry bout that. Well I was wrong aobut there not being many stories aobut this pairing I did a search and found quite a few but well yea this is fun so I'll continue.

**Figil:** Well no, is it in there that it says they're married? Cause I just wondered about that. And yea. well sorry ti took so logn to update.

**DayDreamQueenMisha: **Thanks ) Keep going on your stories, I hope you haven't given up on it.


End file.
